shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuu Tsubasa/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Ryuu is well known for its strength and for being pretty good at inventing strategies. Ryuu strength was shown to be incredible to the point he could crush rocks and buildings until they are almost non-existent pieces. Even without having a devil fruit, physical capabilities of the Ryuu shows possess superhuman physical strength and tremendous speed. Ryuu is always underestimated because of its poor appearance and when inormes breaking stones or defeat a huge opponent with a single blow everyone's surprised. Ryuu has great martial arts skills expecialmente Animal Spirit Style having created his own style "Sagittarius Star Style". Ryuu is quite skilled to use this style of combat nearly as good as Bryan. Durability is another aspect of the Ryuu, he was trained and intensified the monstrous levels. A good example of this was highlighted during his battle with the chefs of illusion prison, where he endured many blows two devil fruit users without flinching. During this battle Ryuu was drilled near the heart and in the stomach and still continue to fight to have them beaten. Ryuu willpower and determination is known to many places looking for when Ryuu or wants something, nothing and nobody can stop it. When his companions were captured by the Navy Ryuu was attacking the Marine base without thinking of anything else. Fighting Style Main Article: Animal Spirit Style '' Ryuu have train with is cousin to use the Animal Spirit Style in child and he have gain capabilities to use the Pegasus Wing style as his cousin. Ryuu have use the same basic attacks of that style. *' Meteor Blast (ペガサススタ ''Metior' 'Burasuto''): The signature technique of users of this style . After focusing their mind and preparing their bodies. the user tightens their fist and fires a continous blast of punches at their enemies. If one's will power is at a impressive level, then the move can give the illusion of someone firing tens of hundreds of punches in a second. The technique has been expanded on several times and Bryan could fire about fifty punches a second with this style. *'''Pegasus Force Shield (ペガサスフォースシールド Pegasasufōsushīrudo): Ryuu technical staff of pegasus style which focuses Ryuu immense cosmos in his hands and releases a giant explosion that it rotates in front furmando a shield. This shield is able to defend any attack. Ryuu have discover an anciant fighting style caled Animal Spirit Style and have created his own style "Sagittarius Star Style" where he uses the spirit of Sagittarius to create attacks. Ryuu has become a master of martial arts due to years of hard training. After the timeskip Ryuu shows even greater mastery using the fighting style. *'Sagittarius Meteor Blast' (射手座流星ブラスト Iteza ryūsei burasuto): The signature technique of users of this style. After focusing their mind and preparing their bodies. the user tightens their fist and fires a continous blast of punches at their enemies. If one's will power is at a impressive level, then the move can give the illusion of someone firing tens of hundreds of punches in a second. This is a diferent verson of the original Meteor Blast but this one have gold aura. **'Sagittarius Lighting Blast' (射手座ライティングブラスト Iteza raitinguburasuto): A creative variation of the technique Meteor explosion of Sagittarius that Ryuu created in his spare time. Instead of launching a wave of cosmo Wall throws a bolt of lightning towards the opponent. *'Sagittarius Arrow'(射手座アロー Iteza arō): The signature technique of Ryuu users of this style. Ryuu shoots a powerful arrow of Sagittarius, Which starts a trajectory at high speed against the enemy. *'Sagittarius Thunderbolt' (射手座サンダーボルト Iteza sandāboruto): Technique developed by Ryuu, he coup in which concentrates a great energy in one hand and shoots the opponent in the form of a glowing burst, like a clap of thunder, formed hundreds of gusts that strike many enemies multiple times. Haki Knowledge of Ryuu Haki flourished when he saw his teammates almost being killed because of Kainer. Even the Ryuu was a rookie in using Haki, there were several cases in which unconsciously used in their struggles around the Grand Line. Ryuu dominated the three types of Haki in his training during the timeskip. Kenbushoku Haki First Haki have shown that Ryuu and was the first to be dominated. Ryuu telo showed well early in the series did not even know who had. Busoshoku Haki Ryuu Busoshoku learned how to use Haki during your workout with the Grand Elder who taught him everything there was to know. Haoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in a million people have this ability. Blacksmith When Ryuu was a child, his parents were killed in a fire and he was raised by his blacksmith-uncle. Ryuu took up his craft and began making a living off of it. After working for many pirates, he stumbled upon on navy officer who admired his work and brought him back to his base, where he worked exclusively for the navy.